Our Tree
by Honeydew92
Summary: Oneshot. UlrichYumi. Bad Spelling. Read and Review only If you wish. Ulrich and Yumi love each other, Yumi is acting strange. I wonder what it is?


A/N- This is just a short one shot that came to me in a dream like right after I watched CL, and this is the actual dream I had just I added to it a little... It wasn't of me and the guy I like (amazingly). On this fic I am going to try something new, character thoughts... as in I am going to be writing partily in third and partialy in first person. 'Single quotesis thoughts' and everything else is normal ok? This story is written in 2ed person, you can see Ulrich's thoughts yet he is not tellin gthe story. Keep in mind I am not that huing up over CL anymore so it may be a little OOC, but not much. My spelling still isn't that great so please don't kill me.

* * *

**Our Tree**

It was a normal Monday morning like any other, Odd was far from rousing where as Ulrich was just getting up from a night of sleep with his earplugs in place and blissful dreams still looming in his head.

'God, I wonder when I can have a night where these will be useless, and why the heck am I up this early? Oh well, might as well take a shower since I am up already.' Ulrich threw the earplugs onto his desk then grabed his towel and day clothes and headed to the shower area. The warm water felt good on his skin as he washed away his sleep. 'Sometimes i wish that there where more morning people around here so that I wouldn't always be alone.' He looked around, still no one was up. 'Oh well maybe it is better this way.' Then Herb walked into the showers. "You..." Herb glared at Ulrich, "Why must you always take everything from me? I mean first Sissy, but now my alone time in the showers! You are dispicable." Ulrich never realised that Herb also took showers in the early mornings, he must have stayed later today because he must usually be gone by now. "Don't worry, I never stole Sissy from you - heck you can have her for all I care, but get this right I.Don't.Like.Sissy she is just hung up on me." With that Ulrich got out of the showers got dressed and left.

The morning had actually passed quickly and it was before time for secound period when Sissy walked up to the bunch of four, Yumi would get out of her math class in about five minutes. "Oh Ulrich dearest, it is a tradgy, someone is trying to steal you from my clu-I mean arms," said an overly dramatic drama queen. "I was never in your arms so how could someone steal me from them?" "Oh? well go to the third tree next to the math room where I have proof!" Just when everyone looked over there Yumi could be see doing something to the tree that Sissy had mentioned. "Oh I see who it is now, it is your beloved Yumi stealing you away from me." "Go away Sissy," Ulrich jogged over to the tree.

As he approached the tree Yumi saw him. 'Good she is looking over here I don't have to bother her too much,' Ulrich waved at Yumi as she left the tree and walked over to where he was. "Hey Yumi! What where you doing over there to that tree?""No- Nothing, why do you think I was doing?" "I don't know. Sissy just was going on about that tree and well uh- I just wanted to see what she was talking about."  
"You shouldn't listen to her she is just stupid."  
"I know, but just let me see the tree."  
At this point Yumi was block Ulrich from getting any closer to the tree, so he knew something was up. 'She can be so stubbern sometimes I wonder why I like her so much.' "Just let me through, come on."  
"It's not ready yet, come back after lunch."  
"What's not ready? You never hid anything before." 'I bet it is about William because she loves him, not me. Why do I eve bother? I know it is all hopeless anyways.'  
"I know what you are thinking- it has nothing to do with William, he is only a friend. And I'm only hiding it because I-"  
"Only a friend ya right! You like him don't you? You like him more then Odd, more then Jermie, heck even more then me! You love him don't you?"  
"No Ulrich, I don't! I love you more then him that is why I am hiding this from you!"  
"Wh-Wha-What did you just say? Y-you said you love me..." 'God dammit why can't I say anything? Does she really feel this way about me?' While Ulrich was lost in his thoughts Yumi was hitting herself mentaly she was supposed to save that for later, but as she learned now the sooner the better.  
"Ok, so you go have lunch now I'll just finish what I was doing and meet up with you guys soon... then I will show you and only you what my project is ok?"  
"OK."

Then Ulrich went to go and eat and be in his thoughts at the lunch table where Odd, Alieta, and Jeremie sat. Odd was stuffing himself when Yumi arrived. "Hey Yumi you know what is up with Ulrich?" Odd asked through his mouthfuls. "Uh- Yes I do but it has nothing to do with you, so but out." Yumi then took Ulrich's hand and led him over to the tree. "Man what is up with her, she is acting just like Ulrich... Oh I get it the two love birds want to be alooone!" Odd could be heard in the backround. Ulrich said nothing as he was led to the tree.

Finally when they arrived he asked "What it this all about anyways?" Yumi placed his head at a slight angle so he could see something written on the tree. And as he looked onto the tree he saw that she had carved Yumi+Ulrich in a heart on the tree, and he knew at that moment that forever this would be the one symbol of their love. 'Now I rember why I love her,' was the last thought of this incedent that was ever heard. Yet from time to time they look over at their tree, just to be sure that it is still there.

**End**


End file.
